


Journey

by BlueVinca1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Development, For sakuraweek2018, Gen, Prompt : from a bud to a blossom, Sakura's journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVinca1/pseuds/BlueVinca1
Summary: The Journey of Haruno Sakura from a bud to a blossom. Written for Sakuraweek 2018.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my submission for sakuraweek 2018. This is much shorter than what I originally planned due to the lack of time. I have a few more ideas and if you'd like, I can write a second part.
> 
> Before we start, I would like to thank the organisers of this week for their efforts!
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

 

Sobs wracked her tiny body as she sat in the shade of a large tree, attempting to pull her bangs down to hide her larger than necessary forehead.

_Stupid forehead! Why did it have to be so big?!_

Those girls. Why were they so mean to her? She never deserved it! She didn't hurt them, or insulted them in any way. But then why would they always bully her for this?

Suddenly, a shadow falls over her. Her eyes widen at the sight of blonde haired girl standing in front.

Ino?

The young blond haired child crouches in front of her and wipes the tears on Sakura's cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Don't cry, silly! You look ugly doing that!" Ino comments.

"Eh?! I'm not ugly, Ino! You are!

Sakura forgets her tears.

…

**She starts from a weak, pale bud, the one that is meek against the strong gales of insecurities and weaknesses. Ino is the first one to water that bud along with gifting her a red ribbon to tie.**

…

One day, it hits her, she likes Sasuke-kun! Her eyes follow him everywhere. She feels funny when he does something cool. She cheers for him and squeals when he looks her way.

But sadly enough, somewhere along the way, her bond with Ino shatters.

That day, at night, Sakura cries, repeating again and again that she hasn't done anything wrong.

…

**That was her attempt as bud, for the first time ever to escape the shadow of the beautiful bush clover which had supported her to grow.**

…

She graduates from the academy with flying colours, eyes blazing to make Sasuke fall in love with her, especially, after she is nominated to be a member of his group. A part of that enthusiasm dampens when Naruto Uzumaki joins their group. But she is ready to move forward.

She shows her dislike towards his childish behaviour in front of Sasuke.

"He is lucky!" she says, not giving a second thought to his situation, of the pain of being alone all the time.

"You are annoying." He tells her, glaring.

And she is left stunned.

…

**For the first time ever the tiny bud learns to respect the warmth of the young sun.**

…

Some little of the first missions they do together under the supervision of their teacher – Kakashi Hatake is filled with laughter, cats and fishes. The man teaches them that team work is above all, the only way to succeed, in fact.

But she is happy here. This is team 7. This is her family.

"Naruto, you fool!"

"Sasuke! You bastard!"

She sighs again, seeing them argue around like this had become a daily routine and laughs when the cat tricks them again.

…

**The tiny blossoming bud moves around happily, ecstatic to taste the new wind, neither aware nor ready to face the upcoming storms.**

…

"I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi-sensei says this and she realises that the situation must have really gotten out of their hands. Their small hands were not enough to contain their chaotic world.

She sees his bloody and battered body, pierced with countless needles. Unable to stop her tears she recites out loud.

" _Shinobi rule number 25 : A shinobi must never show their tears."_

The harshness of the Ninja world, and her helplessness towards the situation makes her cry harder. She holds his body close to herself.

Onyx eyes blink.

"Sakura, you're heavy."

…

**The bud realises after that incident that the Sun is something very special and also that she cares about Moon a lot more than she thinks. But sadly enough, the worst was yet to come.**

…

The chunin exams.

The one that turns into her worst nightmare. The first time she realises the horror of being weak, of letting the Sun and the Moon protect her all the time. She realises, she has watched their backs for far too long. The terror of an legendary Sanin with an obsessive aiming towards one of them, running for their lives was one of the most disturbing experiences of her life.

She sliced off her hair, the hair she has been grooming for years to get the attention of her object of affections. She did not regret it, not one bit. She did it to protect them. She would do anything to protect them.

What she regretted was the absolute fury on Sasuke's face, those black flame like marks, all over his body, devouring him. She ran to him, unable to control herself, tears rolling down her face, embracing him with all her might. Hoping that her words reach him.

And he stopped.

…

**The bud lost a few petals that day but understood the world better.**

…

"STOP!"

She screamed, wanting to stop them so badly that getting between a blazing chidori and burning rasengan seemed like a good idea. Kakashi-sensei saved her.

But it wasn't the end.

That night, he was leaving when she saw him. She tried to change his mind. She poured all of her feelings out.

" _I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! So… Please just stay with me!"_

She told him, but he left her on a bench with a…

" _Thank you…"_

…

**The little bud, for the first time had a taste of loneliness.**

…

He grins, like a bright sun in the midst of a cloudy sky.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'm going to bring Sasuke back!"

But when he returns, all bloody and battered and  _alone_ , she decides she has had enough.

Next time, they'll go together to bring Sasuke back. She'll become strong enough. No matter what!

…

**The bud is left alone, by the sun and the moon, but she doesn't give up, she keeps working hard to reach her goal. She hopes to grow strong to protect the Sun and save the Moon.**

**Fearless…**

**Strong…**

**Determined…**

**Slowly, her petals begin to open, she starts to blossom.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you that you liked it, and I'd really love to know your thoughts. And please do tell me if you would like to see a second part of this!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
